Drunk Bones
by purplepagoda
Summary: Booth persuades Bones to go out for a night on the town. After a night of drinking and a cab ride home what more could there be?
1. Chapter 1

She sits at the bar with him. The bar that he had taken to her after she broke down about Zack.

"Pick your poison," he tells her.

She takes a deep breath and answers on the exhale, "Tequila,"

He looks at her. She can see the question in his eyes, but he chooses not to ask it.

"Tequila it is," he nods.

He hands her a shot, and sits one in front of himself. He wants to wait to drink his. He wants to wait on her. He looks down at his drink, and then over at her. He finds her swallowing the shot without a second thought.

"Do you want another one?" he asks.

"Might as well," she answers.

"Here have mine. I'll get us another round," he tells her.

She nods as he slides his shot to her. As he talks to the bartender she downs the shot and stares at him. She finds that the liquor is making it increasingly harder to deny the truth. To deny that she had feelings for him. That in all honesty they would never be just partners or, just coffee. She longs for him to hold her, to tell her that she's the only one he's got eyes for. But that would never happen she had to be real with herself, she was just his partner, at least that was how he saw it. She was sure of it.

He comes back to her with a second round of shots. He gives her one and takes one for himself.

"You wanna wait for me this time?" he asks.

She nods quietly.

He lifts the shot glass into the air and tells her, "Bottoms up,"

She downs the shot like a pro. He watches her as he stares at the dance floor mindlessly. She was beautiful. If they weren't partners he'd probably kiss her. He'd tell her that he loved her. The truth was them being partners didn't change that. He loved her. Why couldn't he just tell her that... oh wait then they couldn't be partners anymore. It was useless. He snaps back into reality when he hears her voice.

"Why are you staring at me?" she questions defensively.

"I was just thinking. Sorry,"

"Don't be," she answers.

"Do you want another round?"

"If we're going to get drunk we need to do it right," she tells him.

He nods and brings back another round. They both swallow quickly.

She looks at him suspiciously.

"What?" he tries not to look guilty.

"That wasn't tequila,"

"I know,"

"Why would you think that I wouldn't know the difference in tequila and fire water?"

"I just..."

"I know more about alcohol than you think," she tells him.

The fact that she knew anything about alcohol turned him on.

"Since I've got you liquored up and we can use that as an excuse what do you say to a dance?"

"I'll have you know that my motor skills are not impaired in the slightest. I'm completely clear headed,"

"No one is clear headed after three shots of tequila, and fire water,"

"Fine," she sighs.

They dance and dance until her feet grow tired. She slips out of her heels and continues to dance with him. Growing slightly tired she rests her head on his shoulder for a moment.

He whispers in her ear, "Are you drunk yet?"

"Not even close," she answers.

"Then maybe we should go back up to the bar for another round of drinks,"

"Ok," she agrees.

Another round was really two. After the second round she smiles at him deliriously.

"If you weren't my partner I'd think that you were trying to flirt with me," he tells her.

"Maybe I am. I can't control my actions I'm pretty intoxicated," she answers.

"Do you want more?"

"I don't think so," she answers.

"Just one more," he begs.

"You realize that I'm out drinking you right?"

"We'll just have to fix that,"

He returns with three shots. He hands her one and keeps two. They down theirs at the same time, and then she reaches for his.

"Oh no, nice try missy," he grabs it away from her, and swallows.

She tries to stand up, but is unsuccessful.

"I think that I should head home," she tells him.

"Let's hail a cab," he offers.

"K," she agrees as she tries to get her shoes back on. She's too drunk to successfully get them on.

She picks up the shoes and says, "I'll just carry them,"

"Your feet will get dirty," he points out.

"I have a shower," she answers.

He rolls his eyes, and scoops her up. He carries out of the bar, and hails a cab.

"Put me down!" she insists.

He gently sits her down, and she crawls into the back of the cab. He crawls in with her.

The following morning she wakes up with a pounding headache. She looks at the clock as it violently screams at her. She hits snooze, and rolls back over. Three minutes later a different noise wakes her up. Her phone starts ringing. Without opening her eyes she feels around for the phone.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Brennan it's Cam I need you,"

"I'll be there soon," she answers and hangs up. She throws the covers off and steps onto the floor. She finds her clothes piled next to her bed. She walks into the bathroom. The cold floor wakes her up. She stops at the mirror and looks at herself. Her hair is tangled, there is mascara all over her face, and she's wearing an oversized Northwestern t-shirt. She quickly gets dressed. On her way out the door she pops a couple of aspirins.

When she arrives at the crime scene Cam is already there.

"What took you so long?" Cam asks.

"Please don't yell," Temperance begs.

"I'm not," she answers.

"I'm just sensitive to sounds today," she admits.

"Where is your partner?" Cam quizzes.

"Didn't you call him?"

"Yeah, but it usually doesn't take him this long,"

"I don't know," she answers as she tries to focus on the body.

She sees two. She closes her eyes and opens them again. This time she finds just one body. Ten minutes later Booth arrives. He says nothing to her, he just hands her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she tells him.

He nods. Cam catches a quick look between them.

"What's up with you two today?"

"Nothing. I think we're both just tired," Booth answers.

"Ok," Cam accepts.

Half an hour later they arrive back at the lab. Temperance does her best to avoid Angela. She was her best friend, but that voice was not something she wanted to hear this morning.

"You look exhausted," Angela tells her.

"I'm fine," Temperance insists as her head seems to disagree.

Booth comes up behind them. "Here I got you some more coffee," he tells her.

She takes the cup as if it's the last cup she'll ever have.

"You two are totally hung over aren't you?"

"SHH! Angela not so loud," Temperance tells her.

"But you're hung over aren't you?"

"No," Brennan denies.

"Yes you are," Angela argues.

"Can we discuss this later? I'm trying to work," Temperance answers.

Angela nods and steps away.

"Hey have you seen my watch?" Seeley asks Temperance.

"No why?"

"I can't seem to find it. I hope that I didn't leave it in the cab, or at the bar,"

"Where else would you have left it?"

"I don't know didn't I walk you in?"

Temperance tries to remember the night before. The cab ride, and her somehow making it to her bed was a blur. "You probably did. I'll see if it's there," she assures him.

"Thanks," he flashes her a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance is very glad to finally get home. The second she steps into her apartment and closes the door she sighs in relief. She decides to take a long bath. She stops in her room to grab some clothes. She bends down and picks up her laundry. She reaches between her bed and bedside stand to collect her pantyhose. She pulls them out and finds Seeley's watch underneath. She grabs the watch and sits it on the bedside stand. She throws the laundry and returns to her bed. She sits down on the edge and studies the watch. It was definitely his, but how did it get there. She racks her brain but finds nothing. She tries to come up with a rational explanation. She decides that she must have been to drunk to make it to bed. She knows that if she were he would carry her to bed. She moves into the bathroom still puzzled. She fills the tub with water, and jasmine scented bubble bath. She slowly submerges herself in the bath tub. She nearly falls asleep in the bath tub. By the time she gets ready to wash her hair all of the bubbles have dissipated.

The following morning Seeley picks her up for work. She climbs up into the passenger seat. She buckles, and they start to move.

"Oh," she starts as she reaches for her bag.

"Yes?" He looks at her curiously.

"I found your watch," she tells him as she pulls it out of his bag.

"Thanks," he tells her.

"Uh huh,"

"Where did you find it?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could explain that one to me,"

"Explain what to you?"

"It was between the bed and the night stand. Do you know how it got there? Was I too incoherent to make it to bed?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't remember. I'm sure that's probably what happened,"

"Yeah," she looks at him.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asks her.

"You don't want to know," she answers.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't,"

"What if something happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything from the time between leaving the bar and waking up the next morning?"

"No. Why?"

"Is there a reason?"

"Yeah we were both drunk out of our minds,"

"Did something happen between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Did we do something stupid?"

"Like what?"

"Do you think that we had sex?" she asks.

"I think that I would remember that,"

"That's what I thought,"

"But?"

"How can we be sure? I mean neither of us remember,"

"Did you want something to happen?" he questions.

"I didn't say that. Did you?"

"I didn't say that either,"

"But you thought it,"

"No I didn't," he lies.

"I wouldn't be devastated," she admits.

"What do you mean?"

"It wouldn't be the end of the world if something happened. I mean we are partners, and while it would make things awkward for a while, we're both adults and we could handle it if something were to happen,"

"I agree,"

"I mean if we did it was just because we were having natural human urges, and we happened to be with each other at the time,"

"Exactly,"

"But do you think that something happened?"

"No do you?"

"No,"

"Do you have reason to believe that something happened?"

"No just the watch,"

"I'm sure that nothing happened. We were drunk, but we weren't that drunk,"

"Exactly," she agrees.

"We need to stop talking about this,"

"Why?"

"Angela has special abilities. She has a sixth sense about sex. Let's not give her any reason to be suspicious,"

"Nothing happened though,"

"I know that, and you know that, but she may not be so convinced,"

"Ok," she agrees all the while thinking, _I don't really know that. _

"We have time if you want to stop for coffee," he tells her.

"Please," she answers him.

They walk into the Jeffersonian with coffee in hand. Booth opens the door for her, and she thanks him as she steps in. They bicker all the way down the hall. When they get to Temperance's office they find Cam waiting on them.

"You two are late," she points out.

"We stopped for coffee," Booth admits.

"You said we had plenty of time," Brennan argues with him.

"We did if there hadn't been an accident,"

"If we had just gone the way I told you to we could have avoided the accident and been here on time,"

"I'm sorry that I don't have the power to predict that there is going to be an accident,"

"There are always accidents there,"

"If there were always accidents there they would change the road so there wouldn't be,"

"Well maybe they should,"

"That would cost the city a ton of money and solve nothing, because there are rarely accidents there,"

"Rarely? You're delusional,"

"Well you're delusional to think that your way would have been quicker. It takes you half way around the city,"

"So? We wouldn't have had to sit in traffic for an hour,"

"Earth to you two I'm still standing here," Cam clears her throat.

"Sorry," Booth apologizes.

"Don't make me have Sweets follow you around all day and keep you separated. The way you two argue you'd think that you're children,"

"We weren't arguing," Booth answers.

"Then what was that?" Cam questions.

"We were just having a discussion," Brennan defends them.

"Well don't have anymore. You two have work to do,"

"Right," Booth turns to walk away.

"Sorry. We acted very unprofessional I apologize for myself and Booth," Brennan apologizes.

"It's ok, just go do your work," Cam tells them.

Brennan nods, and steps past her to go to her office. She leaves her office wearing her blue lab jacket.

As Brennan and Booth step onto the platform Angela looks up at them.

"Where were you guys? You two are never late. We're you getting it on in the back of the car?" she asks.

"No. It's his fault he made me late,"

"You try to do something nice for your partner, and it just backfires on you,"

"I told you to go the other way,"

"I'm not having this _discussion_ with you again," he tells her.

"Fine by me. I know that I'm right,"

"You're not right,"

"It would have been quicker," she tells him.

"Ok I'll admit that today it would have been quicker due to unforseen circumstances. However any other time it would take twice as long,"

"So you admit I'm right," she smiles with a childish pride.

"I didn't say that,"

"It sounded that way to me," Angela adds.

"Angela don't help, you're biased she's your best friend," he warns.

"I'm not biased," she mutters.

"Will you just hurry up so we can solve this case?" he asks Temperance.

"Me? Shouldn't you be contributing too?"

"I know nothing about bones. I'm not the one who is an anthropologist," he tells her.

"If you're not going to help then get out of the way," she demands.

"Fine," he agrees as he steps back. He keeps an eye on her and the bones from approximately a foot away.

He makes an observation. He speaks up out of curiosity. "The phalanges look different," he tells her.

She looks up at him with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"The phalanges on the right index finger look different than the other ones," he adds.

She studies the phalanges carefully.

"You're right. They're misshapen. Good work Booth,"

"See I have learned something from you," he brags.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go to the beach," Angela proposes.

"What's at the beach?" Temperance asks her.

"The sun, and sand, and the ocean,"

"But..."

"I think that we should go. Just the girls,"

"What girls?" Brennan asks to clarify.

"Me and you. We'll have such a good time,"

"I don't know,"

"Come on. Live a little," Angela begs her.

"When?"

"Let's see it's June. What about the week of July 4th,"

"What beach are we going to go to? Can we go to one that is relaxed,"

"So not Virginia, or Myrtle,"

"Right,"

"I'll see what I can do,"

"Why do you want to go on vacation without Jack?"

"I don't necessarily. I just need some time to chill out. No work, no beau. Just hang out on the beach with my toes in the sand sipping a tropical drink, and having girl talk,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't see why not,"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh,"

"Alright then," she smiles.

They leave for the beach early in the morning of the 4th. They arrive at the beach during the middle of the day. The grab a bite, and unpack. Both tired from getting up early they decide to turn in early and hit the beach in the morning.

9 a.m. July 5th Temperance wakes up and finds Angela standing over her.

"What?"

"Come on get up. It's beautiful let's go to the beach,"

"Ok. Go ahead. I'll meet you down there,"

"Do you want me to take a chair for you?"

"Sure," she agrees.

Temperance makes her way down to the beach about 15 minutes later. She finds Angela. She's walking along the beach looking for shells.

"What are you doing?" Temperance asks her.

"I'm looking for seashells,"

"Found any good ones?"

"I've found a few, but none of them are the one I'm looking for,"

"You're looking for a specific sea shell?"

"No I just have an idea of what I want in a shell,"

Temperance just raises an eyebrow.

"Jack told me to bring him back a shell,"

"And?"

"I just want it to be the perfect shell,"

"We've got the rest of the week. Let's go sit down for a while," she suggests.

Angela nods as she pushes her sunglasses back up her nose.

They find their beach chairs and sit down carefully. Temperance looks between the chairs.

"What are those?"

"Shovels and buckets,"

"Are you digging a grave with a child's shovel?"

"No I thought that we, or a least I would build a sand castle,"

"Oh," she sighs.

"Did you put sun screen on?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"No. Sweetie I don't burn,"

"Suit yourself, but I don't want to hear any complaints when you get skin cancer," Temperance tells her.

"Do you have something on your mind?"

She nods.

"What?"

"I think that I did something... that I shouldn't have,"

"You think that you did?"

"I don't exactly remember,"

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I was intoxicated," she answers.

"What do you think you did and with who?"

"I don't really think that I did, but it's possible,"

"Go on,"

"The night..."

"That you got drunk with Seeley," she says for her.

"Yes. We were very drunk. We took a cab home. But I don't remember anything until my alarm clock went off the next morning,"

"Do you remember the cab ride?"

"No,"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Getting in the cab,"

"Oh. So why do you think that something happened?"

"I'm getting there,"

"Wait did this thing you thought you may have done happen with Booth?"

She nods shamefully.

"So what reasoning do you have?"

"I found his watch in my apartment,"

"So he's a gentleman he probably walked you in since you were so drunk,"

"I agree,"

"But?"

"Then why did I find his watch next to my bed?"

"That's a good question,"

"I thought that maybe I was too drunk to get to my room. I thought that maybe he carried me to my bed, and then it slipped off there,"

"But?"

"When I woke up my clothes were all over my room,"

"That's not that unusual especially if you were drunk,"

"I wasn't wearing any underwear when I woke up,"

"So?"

She just looks at Angela. She gets up and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Into the ocean," she answers.

As the water hits her feet she feels as if someone is watching her. She looks up and sees a man staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"I thought that it was you,"

"Excuse me?"

"About a month ago I was your cab driver,"

"Oh," she sighs.

"So did you and your boyfriend have a good night after you got home?"

"My boyfriend?"

"I just assumed that he was your boyfriend the way you two were going at it in the backseat,"

"What do you mean going at it?" she blinks.

"You were making out, and rolling all over the seat. You left one of your shoes in my cab,"

"Thank you for letting me know,"

"Did you get in safe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your boyfriend, he almost dropped you getting out of the cab,"

"Uh yeah I got in fine. Thank you,"

"Well enjoy your vacation miss," he tells her and walks away.

Angela moves in as the man moves away.

"Did you know him?"

"Not really, but he knows me,"

"What do you mean?"

"He was our cab driver,"

"Our?"

"Yeah he took Booth and I home from the bar,"

"Did he give you any insight?"

"He told me that I left one of my shoes in his car,"

"Anything else?"

"He told me that _my boyfriend_ and I were going at it in the backseat,"

"Oh,"

"Don't say anything,"

"I wasn't going to,"

"But?"

"What happens if you guys did have sex?"

"Nothing. I don't remember, and neither does he,"

"But what if you do?"

"Do what?"

"Do remember eventually? Does it change..."

"It doesn't change anything,"

"Why are you so hard headed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you just admit that you have a thing for him?"

"A thing?"

"A crush,"

"I do not," she insists.

"Liar!"

"I don't have a crush on him,"

"Trust me sweetheart you have a crush on him, if not more,"

"Why are you an expert?"

"Because I have to put up with you guys all day at work. You bicker like a married couple,"

"Thanks for the support," she jokes.

"I'm just saying,"

"Saying what exactly?"

"You two have... what is it that Sweets says... oh yeah a deep emotional connection,"

Temperance rolls her eyes and wades into the water.

"Come back here. This conversation isn't over," Angela insists.

"Then you better come get me," Temperance tells her as she swims away.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Seeley finds himself dreaming about her.

_They're headed to her door. He's carrying her. He sits her down in front of her door. She goes into kiss him. He holds the back of her head as they kiss. She pulls away and turns around. She fumbles with the key. She finally gets it open._

"_Are you going to invite me in?" he asks her._

_She pulls him in by the tie. She pulls him into a kiss. She quickly locks the door behind her. She does her best to remove his tie as he kisses her. He sheds his jacket. He still has his tie on. She grabs him by the tie, and leads him into the bedroom. He unzips her dress, and she slips it off. He loses the tie, and his shoes. _

And then he wakes up. He thinks about what he's just dreamt. He focuses on her dress.

7 A.M.

"Hello?" she answers groggily.

"Are you having fun at the beach?" he questions.

"Yes why are you calling me so early?"

"I need to ask you something,"

"What?"

"Do you chain your door?"

"Of course why?"

"Was your door chained the morning after..."

"I don't remember,"

"What color was your dress?"

"Red why?"

"Never mind,"

"What is going on?"

"I think that we may have had sex," he informs her.

"I don't think that we did," she tells him.

"Alright,"

"Why do you think that?"

"No reason," he tells her.

"Booth!"

"Bye Bones have fun at the beach," he taunts as he hangs up.

In frustration she hangs up the phone, and peels off her covers. She crawls out of bed, and slips into her bathing suit. She goes down to the beach. She takes a walk. When she returns she finds Angela sitting at the kitchen table of the condo holding a cup of coffee.

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk," she tells her.

"Oh,"

"Angela do you know that you're burnt?"

"Yeah I noticed that this morning when I got up,"

"So..."

"I get burnt occasionally and I should probably put on some sun screen,"

"Ok,"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You look pale,"

"I'm fine," she insists.

"Ok," Angela sighs as she opens the door of the balcony. The smell of the ocean air drifts in. Temperance disappears from the room.

Angela turns around and notices that she's gone. She hears the bathroom door slam. She hears the toilet flush multiple times. She hears the water turn on, and then the door opens.

"Are you ok?" Angela asks.

"Uh huh," she nods.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know what happened, I just felt sick all of the sudden,"

"Maybe it was the seafood we had last night,"

"Then why aren't you sick? We ate the same thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe the chef has a personal vendetta against you,"

"I doubt that,"

"You look pretty scary sometimes,"

"What?"

"Scary mean," she clarifies.

"Oh,"

"So? Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I'm fine at least I think so,"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know. Why am I sick all of a sudden? I never get sick,"

"Maybe you're pregnant," she suggests.

"You're really funny,"

"I'm not kidding. Maybe you are,"

"I doubt that," she says as she goes over to the coffee pot. She sniffs it and then holds it away from her. She dumps it down the drain, and fills the pot with water and dishwashing liquid.

"I wasn't done with that," Angela tells her.

"Sorry. I couldn't stand the smell,"

"You've got to be kidding me," she rolls her eyes.

"What?"

Angela grabs the keys off the hook, and tells her, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Temperance asks.

Angela shuts the door behind her.

Temperance plops down on the couch, and flips on the T.V.

Angela returns about 25 minutes later with a brown paper bag.

"What did you go out to get?"

Angela begins to empty the contents of the bag. A package of doughnuts, a package of cookies, some sunblock, and a bottle of sprite.

She grabs Temperance by the hand. "Come on," she tells her as she attempts to drag her off the couch. She pushes her into the bathroom. She hands her a box and shuts the door before she can protest. Temperance quickly opens the door.

"I'm not taking this," she tells her.

"Why not?"

"I'm not taking this,"

"Would it make you feel better if I took one too?" Angela asks.

"It might. Even though you taking one is less silly than me taking one,"

"I'll go in the other bathroom," Angela rolls her eyes as she turns and walks away with the bag.

Five minutes later she returns to find that Temperance is still in the bathroom with the door shut.

She gently knocks on the door and asks, "Can I come in?" She hears the knob twist and the door flies open. She finds Temperance sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"What does yours say?"

"I don't know I put it back in the box. What about yours?"

Angela hands her pregnancy test to Temperance.

"So you're not pregnant?" she sighs.

"And? Did you want me to be?"

"I'd rather you be pregnant than me. I mean you're in a committed relationship, and I'm well... I'm not,"

"What are you so afraid of? Just look at it,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"I'm in denial,"

"Why?"

"These sorts of things don't happen to me. I'm careful,"

"Accidents happen,"

"Not on my watch,"

"You're only human,"

"But I never do anything like this. I would never put myself in this kind of situation. I know that I'm not ready to be a parent. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to be a parent, but I'm definitely not now. I mean I don't even want kids,"

"You're a strong, independent woman you'd do fine,"

"But I'm not a mother. I'm not cut out to be a parent,"

"Will you just look at the test?" Angela begs her.

"No," she declares adamantly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not pregnant!" she states.

"You throwing your guts up says otherwise,"

"People throw up. It happens all the time for different reasons,"

"One of which includes being pregnant,"

"I'm not pregnant,"

"Ok then when was your last period?"

"Hold on," Temperance tells her as she darts out of the room. She returns seconds later with her phone. She studies the phone and then looks up at Angela in confusion.

"I'm not," she tells her, "It's just stress," she assures herself.

"Just look at the test," Angela insists.

"Fine," she agrees as she violently grabs the box off the bathroom counter. She allows the plastic stick to fall out. It lands face down in her lap. She flips it up and stares her fate in the eyes. She takes a deep breath and then shows it to Angela.

"See I told you," Temperance shows her a negative test.

"Ok, you're right. You're not pregnant,"

"Of course I'm not,"

"But did you sleep with Agent Booth or not?"

"That is still up in the air," she admits as she tosses the test into the trash can. Angela throws her test away in the trash can in the kitchen.

They head down to the beach. The walk along the shore. Temperance suddenly stops.

"Are you ok?" Angela asks her.

"I just feel really dizzy all of a sudden,"

"Ok, that's enough. Let's go back to the condo I'm going to make you a doctor's appoinment,"

"Why?"

"There is obviously something wrong with you,"

"I'm fine,"

"No you're not. Come on," Angela tells her.

"Really there is nothing wrong with me,"

"There is. You probably have a virus, or a parasite or something,"

"A parasite? Really? Where would I get one of those?"

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor,"

"You can say that again," Temperance sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Angela sends her to the doctor. She sits on the table waiting for the doctor to come in with some results. Finally she hears a knock on the door. A greying gentleman she has learned is Doctor Greenberg comes in. He sits down on a stool in front of her. Her bare legs dangle over the table.

"There's nothing wrong with me is there?"

"No,"

"So then I'm good to go?"

"Not so fast,"

"What?"

"I did find something though,"

"Is it bad?"

"No,"

"So then that rules out a parasite. Right?" she jokes.

"Yes definitely," he smiles at her.

"So what did you find exactly?"

"It's nothing alarming,"

"Good,"

He tells her what's wrong with her. She just stares at him blankly. She regains her composure quickly and thanks him for his time. She leaves the office and drives back to the condo. She pulls on her bathing suit and heads to the beach. She finds Angela boogie boarding. She sits down in the sand with a shovel. She starts digging. Angela comes up to her after finally spotting her.

"What are you doing?" she questions.

"I'm digging a hole," she answers.

"Why?"

She shrugs. "Do you want to bury me?" Temperance asks.

"That bad huh?"

She simply nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope,"

"Ok. Will you be ok if I go and take a nap?"

"I'll be fine,"

"Don't bury yourself," Angela warns.

"Ok," she agrees.

Angela returns to the condo. She stops in the bathroom to pee and put on some clothes. As she's putting on clothes she knocks over the trash can. As she reaches down to pick up the contents she hears the door open.

"Are you back so soon?" She calls out.

"It started to rain really hard," she answers.

Something catches Angela's eye.

Temperance walks toward the bathroom. When she gets there she stops in the doorway.

"What are you looking at?"

She hands the object to Temperance. The reply the object elicits is, "I already know."

Angela gets up. They go into the living room and sit down.

"So how did your doctor's appointment go?"

"It didn't go as I expected that it would,"

"Because?"

"He told me that there isn't anything wrong with me,"

"But?"

"You already know," she answers.

"So then it's true?"

"Uh huh,"

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you want to handle it?"

"I don't," she answers honestly.

"Yeah but you have to,"

"I know,"

"But?"

"Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know. I'm sure that it will come to you eventually,"

"I certainly hope so,"

"It's just human error," Angela tells her.

"On my part,"

"You're not perfect,"

"I know,"

"Mis... missteps, and unexpected events happen. Life would be boring if they didn't," she words it carefully.

"I disagree. I don't like unexpected events,"

"I don't know that anyone necessarily likes them,"

"I think that I need a nap," she tells Angela as she covers her head with a pillow.

She just smiles and retreats to her room leaving Temperance to her own devices.

She falls asleep on the couch within five minutes. She starts to dream.

_Seeley is nearly naked on her bed. She realizes that she is naked. She watches as his red boxers hit the ground. He cradles the back of her neck with his hand as he kisses her. He stops kissing her and looks into her eyes._

"_Are you sure about this?" He questions._

"_Of course I am," she answers tipsily. _

_He smiles and starts to kiss her neck. _

She wakes up briefly and then falls back asleep. She has another dream about him.

_She lays in her bed with a sheet over her. She looks over at him. He stares back at her. _

"_Everything you thought it would be?" he questions._

"_Oh and more," she answers quickly._

"_Good," he smiles devilishly._

She opens her eyes again and finds Angela sitting in the arm chair next to her watching T.V.

"Did you have a good nap?" Angela questions.

Temperance nods as she wipes sleep out of her eyes. She's quiet for a few minutes. Angela realizes that she's consumed in thought. Temperance looks out the door. She looks down at the couch, and then to the T.V. Her glance finally lands on Angela.

"What?" Angela asks her.

"I'm pregnant," she announces.


End file.
